PC:Cheysuli Sage (Fragsie)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Familiar Rascal Weasel Familiar Masters of weasel familiars are regarded as both quick-witted and quick-footed. HP: '''1 (a miss never damages a familiar) '''AC: 17 Fort: 14 Ref: 16 Will: 17 Senses: low-light vision Speed: 6 Size: Tiny Constant Benefits You gain a +2 bonus to Acrobatics and Bluff checks. Active Benefits Silent Predator: A weasel gains a +5 bonus to Stealth checks. (+14) Weasel’s Sleekness: The weasel gains a +5 bonus to AC against opportunity attacks. (22) Fluff Description Cheysuli Sage stands 5' 7" tall, 150lbs and has a curvy build. She Has pale human-coloured skin with mottled patches here and there that are reminicent of scales. She has bone coloured horns that rise upward from her forehead, She has long purple hair that she often braids and wears up. Her eyes are a shimmering silver, and her face is tattooed with fey markings. Personality Cheysuli is by her nature an inquisitive creature; very little in the natural world scares or daunts her. In fact she feels the most at ease, and oft times; merry, when she is under the boughs of a forest, or exploring grasslands and wild places. She feels a great connection, and perhaps a debt of gratitude to the spirits of nature. Now in a new place that is unfamiliar (towns and cities) she is perhaps a bit more reserved, and being far from the trees puts her a little on edge; wary. Once she has formed a bond of friendship however, she is a staunch ally that is sometimes difficult to keep quiet. Her keen eyes and curiosity provoke a lot of questions, always eager to learn, but being unused to civilisation; she is unaware of social taboos and can often say the wrong thing at the wrong time (with a cheeky smile). When left to her own thoughts she has been know to daydream for hours on end, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. Background On the Isle of the Fey Court many have heard the name Taure Hir - the forest lord. If asked they would tell tales of an ancient eladrin hermit who has lived in the Feywild, apart from civilisation for centuries. Some of the tales speak of him as a mad, lonely old man struck down by a forgotten tragedy, while others tell of a wise Fey-friend who went on a quest to discover the deepest secrets of the fey, a few may even whisper that he was a survivor of Kythira. Regardless of the tale they tell, all will say that he is gone for good; never to return to the civilised lands. 28 years ago a young married human noblewoman gave birth to her first-born child, only to discover that the tiefling curse ran through her veins; for she bore a daughter with a tail, and horns upon her brow. Horrified at the scandal that this could bring to his family, the woman's lord-husband took the child to an old stone circle in a forest near their home and petitioned the spirits to lift the curse that had befallen him (for as a politician and selfish man, that is how he saw it). The fey spirits saw the greed in the lord's heart, and the innocence in child's. So they saw fit to punish him for making such a base request; they took the child from him saying in his mind "We grant your appeal, we shall lift the curse set upon this babe, she shall be raised by a man with only love and wisdom in his heart. And you shall never again father a child while the woods stand tall." The spirits delivered the child to Taure Hir swaddled in moss and sage leaves, with glowing green gems in her ears. The fey asked that he become her father and her tutor, he agreed, and named her Cheysuli (for she had been an unexpected gift), but most often called her Sage (for her swaddling clothes). For the remainder of his life, Taure cared for the girl, he taught her how to hunt in the woods of the Feywild, and how to call upon the power of the fey spirits that dwelt there. When Cheysuli was 13, she asked about her real mother and father, and Taure told her what he knew; what the spirits had told him. He told her also that her jewels were a special gift from the spirits, and that one day they would help her in a task that would be of great important for the fey and the world. A few years ago, when Arga the Black's great spell of Sealing began to fail, band of savages descended upon the feywild in great numbers with the intent of raiding other lands that could be reached through the now open portals. In the dead of night a vicious band of hobgoblins, led by an ogre mage attacked Taure and Cheysuli's tree-home destroying everything in their path. The tiefling and her adopted father fought bravely but were overwhelmed by unexpected numbers, surrounded and battle-weary they were offered their freedom if they turned Cheysuli's earrings over to the ogre; and if it would save the life of her father, she was only too willing. But Taure stood in her path and told the ogre that he would never get what he desired, he turned and cast a spell upon her. As the feywild faded around her, Cheysuli saw her father's blood spilt on the forest floor, but her screams of rage and sadness were heard by no one; she was in a strange forest, unlike any she had seen before. After many days of wandering full of melancholy, she came across a trail, following it she came upon a sight she never could have imagined. The city of Daunton sprawled out before, abuzz with activity and many strange folk that looked nothing like her or her father. But she steeled herself against her fear of the unknown and head off toward the unusual settlement eager to find answers, and hopefully; retribution for the murder of her father. An in character flashback that Cheysuli experienced while in Maoleth during 'The Jade Frontier': …There is a seemingly endless roll of thunder, and a bright flash of lightening forks across the small portion of the sky that is visible through the jungle canopy. For an instant; the glistening red-brown skin of a hundred soaking hobgoblin warriors can be seen through the rain, the lightening is reflected off their battered, well-used weapons. Her father towers above her with his staff outstretched and exhaustion on his face. She tries to stand from the muddy floor, but the sword wounds on her arms hurt so much. “Here, take my hand little one,” her father says, the look of love in his eyes gives her strength, and his arm gives her levy. “They have stopped attacking for some reason, but I doubt we will have to wait long to find out why.” He forlornly nods toward a burning torch that approaches through the trees, the flickering yellow light paints the scene in an evil light; all around are shattered bits of wood; the remnants of her home, much of it had been built by her own hands. She spies her spear lying in the wet mud, and runs for it; but, just before her hand closes around its haft, there is a flash of blue flame, and the weapon turns to ice and shatters. Tiny shards of the ice painfully pierce the skin of her hand and arms, by her sob of pain is drowned out by a deep gravely chuckle. Another flash of lightning streaks across the sky and its face is visible; yellow eyes hungrily bore into hers as the ogre mage steps into the clearing, his grizzled tusks glint in the light from the torch he thrusts above him. A hundred creepy high pitched laughs crawl toward her from the tree line, joining the mages to form a hideous choir… Hooks Was Cheysuliâ€™s adoptive father really a survivor of Kythira? Does Cheysuliâ€™s birth father regret what he did? He will have no other heirs; perhaps this puts his political position in jeopardy. Perhaps, rather than searching for his daughter, he instead aims to end the spirits curse through other means (â€œAnd you shall never again father a child while the woods stand tallâ€). Cheysuli knows virtually nothing about her birth mother, perhaps she has been looking for the daughter she lost all these years? Where did Cheysuliâ€™s earrings come from? What is their purpose, and what is the great task that TaurÃ« spoke of? How did the ogre mage know of them and why did he want them? For that matter, who exactly was that ogre mage? Other than the fact that he came from the savage lands, and that he was in command of a large troupe of hobgoblins, Cheysuli know nothing about him. Kicker Thrust into the civilised world with little knowledge of how things work, Cheysuli is still scarred by the recent murder of her adoptive father; she must become more powerful and wise in the ways of battle so that when she eventually finds the ogre mage, she will be strong enough to enact vengeance for TaurÃ«. Wish List Amulet of Protection +1 (level 1, Player's Handbook 249) Eagle Eye Goggles (level 2, Adventurer's Vault 140) (level 3) - received (level 6) - received recieved Adventuring Career The Jade Frontier Travelling Companions, Past & Present L4W:PC:Brenwar_Holyshield_(Rapida) L4W:PC:Firete(Katana_Geldar) L4W:PC:Miranna_Stormsong_(pathfinderq1) L4W:PC:Mr_Bricks_(rumleech) L4W:PC:Patronis_(Rathan) L4W:PC:Milana_Alystra_(Malanore) (as Shayla Brightleaf) L4W:PC:Yishim_(ronakshah2000) Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Tiefling Bloodhunt - (+1 to attack rolls against bloodied foes.) Fire Resistance - (5 + 1/2 level) Infernal Wrath +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Warlock +1 Reflex, +1 Will Eldritch Blast Edritch Pact (Fey) - Eyebite: You know the eyebite spell. Misty Step: You have the Misty Step pact boon power. Prime Shot - If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Shaow Walk - On your turn, if you move at least 3 squares away from where you started your turn, you gain concealment until the end of your next turn. Warlock's Curse - Once per turn you can use the Warlock's Curse power. Feats Improved Misty Step level Jack of All Trades Level Arcane Familiar level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Eladrin Backround Feywild - +1 Nature, +2 Perception in wooded regions of the feywild. Powers Powers Known Warlock Misty Step Warlock's Curse At-Will Eldritch Blast 1st Eyebite 1st Encounter Witchfire 1st Otherwind Stride 3rd Utility Ethereal Stride 2nd Daily Curse of the Dark Dream 1st Tiefling Encounter Infernal Wrath Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Vicious Rod +1 - +1 to attack and damage rolls, Crit: +1d10, Property: When you deal your Warlockâ€™s Curse damage with this rod, you roll d8s instead of d6s. Sandals of Precise Stepping - (AV pg130) Gain a +2 item bonus to Acrobatics, Athletics and Stealth checks. Cloak of Distortion +2 - (AV pg 151) +2 to Fort, Ref and Will. Property: A ranged attack against you from more than 5 squares away takes a -5 penalty to the attack roll. Gold remaining 35gp (100 - 65 starting equipment) + 46gp = 81gp -52gp (Healing potion & Climber's kit) = 29gp used potion Weight 70lbs Tracking Treasure Healing Potion Viscious Rod +1 46gp -52gp for Healing Potion & Climber's Kit Sandals of Precise Stepping Cloak of Distortion XP 840 +192 +1216 +1608 Changes Level 2 * +5 HP * Feat: Jack of All Trades * Lvl 2 Utility: Ethereal Stride * 1/2 level bonuses increase to +1 Level 3&4 * +10 HP * +1 INT, +1 CHA * Lvl 3 Encounter: Otherwind Stride * Feat: Arcane Familiar (weasel - +2 to acrobatic & bluff) * 1/2 level bonuses increase to +2 * Fire resistance increases to 7 Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Ozymandias79 everything seems fine, so I am gonna give my approval, one down and one to go Approval 2 comments from covaithe: * If you're going to stat out warlock's curse as a power -- which is fine -- you should note that it's only 1/turn. No cursing three enemies with three minor actions. :) * Infernal Wrath doesn't have the Divine keyword. * Infernal Wrath's +1 to hit is a power bonus. That matters, since it doesn't stack with other power bonuses (such as Bless). * You know that a nonmagical rod has no effect, right? That's 12g you can save if you're so inclined. Nothing serious there, but do please fix Infernal Wrath at some point. I approve Cheysuli for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Summary: * Languages - you've got Eladrin listed, it should be Elven * Infernal Wrath - Please remove "Charisma Modifier" just leave +4 Minor things so APPROVED Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Be sure to update Infernal Wrath to the new version. * Equipment: Your sandals aren't listed here. Approval 2 Comments from ScorpiusRisk * Increased Ability scores from level up goes in the level column not onto your initial. * You still need to make the changes from THBs comments as well. Status approved for level 1 by covaithe and Ozymandias79 approved for level 2 by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval